Envenom
by HarmonyGames
Summary: During Elsa's coronation party she is poisoned by one of the guests. as Elsa continues to grow weaker, her sister faced with the reality that her sister is dying; In time Anna discovers the source of Elsa's deadly illness. But the Princess is almost too late to save her sister, and must learn to try and live without her.
1. Bad Parties and Bitter Poisons

**Envenom** \- To taint or lace with poison.

* * *

Queen Elsa stood at her Coronation Day party. Dark green dress and long trailing purple cape. Blue-Green gloves covering her Icy hands. She had her platinum blonde hair neatly pinned up on top her head. There were other royals who were standing around talking to each other while Elsa watched over them. Anna her sister was right beside her, the fiery red head proved to be quite a contrast in personality to the lonely isolated Queen. Princess Anna was a perky, optimistic eighteen year old. Anna was quiet for a long time, she wasn't sure what to say to her sister. Or if Elsa would even bother to respond to her. The two sisters hadn't spoken in many years. This one would be the thirteenth year.

"Hi." Elsa smiles softy looking at Anna with her own hair neatly tucked away, and gorgeous dress cheerly representing her personality with the colour of spring.

"Wait? What? Hi, hi me?" she asked surprised.

"Of course, Who else would I be talking to." Elsa smiled laughing lightly. "You look wonderful tonight." In truth Elsa missed her sister but each time she saw the spritely girl around the castle halls it only made her remember of the horrible truth. That she was a danger to Anna's safety.

The two girls were interrupted shortly afterwards. As a tall man with red hair came up to them. "Hello your majesty, I am Prince Hans of the southern Isles. It is a pleasure to finally meet the Royals of Arendelle." He smiled bowing slightly before them. Anna giggled lightly and turned to Elsa who seemed to be softly smiling.

"Yes." Elsa began in a cautious tone. "It is lovely to meet you as well." she held her hands together in front of her hoping Hans wouldn't stay long, she feared he may end up falling for her and she had no interest in that. Elsa, Hans and Anna spoke all through the night Elsa had hoped that he would leave but as soon as the conversation seemed to be coming to an end, someone would think of a new topic to keep it going. Yet Hans seemed to be keeping his distance from her, and she was able to relax a little. The Queen never provided much insight into the conversation, she would keep her replies short and simple. Whereas her sister seemed overjoyed at the newfound human contact.

"Hans, would you get us something to drink." Anna asked brightly smiling at him. "All this talking has me thirsty."

"Of course princess." He bowed in respect and walked towards someone carrying drinks on a tray.

Taking two from the man holding them on the silverware.

As soon as he left Anna took Elsa's arms. "I think he likes you!" Anna smiled as Elsa pulled away from her sister. "Anna stop, I have no interest in marriage, or children or whatever. My focus is on ruling Arendelle. I don't need a family." Elsa replied in a harsh tone. "I can rule Arendelle alone I don't need help, especially not from him."

Anna looked hurt and broken. "Is that why you shut me out? Because you didn't need me? You didn't want me or love me?" The Princess Questioned nearly in tears. "Because Elsa I'm sorry if I ever hurt you, I don't know what I did to make you shut me out." Anna wiped tears from her cheeks. "We were so close Elsa." Anna paused unable to stop her tears. "We were going to rule together, like you said we would as kids... I'd be your right hand." Anna was able to begin calming herself down. "What made you hate me so much?" Anna finished her tone starting to grow angry.

"Anna I don't hate you, I do need you, I love you Anna it's just a little complicated..." Elsa whispered.

"Complicated! Elsa you never talk to me! I haven't had a conversation with you since we were kids!" Anna breathed out. "Im going for a walk, I need some fresh air." Anna left and walked out into the crowd not bothering to say another word to her sister. Hans returned to Elsa handing her a glass of wine "I wasn't quite sure what you would drink." he spoke I thought since you're finally Queen you might like something different. More elegant."

Elsa gazed down at the glass not exactly impressed, she would have Wine often before, it wasn't special or new. "This is fine." she sighed taking a small sip. As Hans gave her a nervous look, then directed his gaze to where Elsa was looking, Anna was walking out into the crowd, quickly shoving past people in the crowd who didn't seem to want to move for her.

"What happened to your sister?" Hans asked curiously glancing at the Queen. But Elsa kept her face forward, only watching as Anna left. "Anna and I haven't spoken in years, I miss her so much, but we just can't be together. We are so different and I would only end up hurting her."

Hans gave Elsa a sympathetic look, thinking she would be so easy to manipulate in such a vulnerable state. Becoming the King of Arendelle might prove to be easier than he thought. Elsa took another sip of her drink and when she was finished placed it on a silver platter one of the servants were holding. She stumbled around slightly falling into Hans. Embarrassed she looked up at him with a red face. "Oh! So sorry." she backed away from him brushing off her dress. "Not used to drinking much I guess." she spoke softly.

"I assure you it's nothing to worry about your Majesty, it's quite alright." he gave her a small nod. Elsa blinked quickly a bunch of times and her face went white. She breathed in once then collapsed to the floor. Some people began to notice and whispers filled the air Hans picked her up and brought her to her room.

One of the Doctors came by after a while and looked over her. "She doesn't seem sick, I'm worried about her. Perhaps everything tonight was a little too much for Elsa to handle, she hasn't been out much before." The doctor looked over her again. "How much was this girl drinking anyways?"

"Next to nothing, surely not enough to cause this, might've been the stress." Hans suggested.

As soon as Anna heard the news she raced to her sisters room to find the sleeping Queen and Hans next to her. "You! What are you doing here!" she questioned in a shocked voice.

"I brought your sister here after she collapsed in the ballroom." he explained in a strong defendant tone.

"Oh no Elsa!" Anna rushed to her side and picked up her sisters hand. "I'm so sorry about everything I said to you, Elsa! I'm sorry and I love you and I want to be with you forever please forgive me please don't be mad"

But Elsa was barely conscious and still very weak. It didn't seem to be getting any better. "I think she's just exhausted, her heart rate and breathing are all normal. She might have just gotten an anxiety attack, Prince Hans suggested that she became very stressed and i believe it may have been a cause. Anna you should known Elsa rarely makes contact with anyone and the events today that occurred were very stressful for her. Anna I'm Sure you sister will be fine in the morning. You shouldn't worry so much, you're too young to be in such a state."

But Anna returned in the morning to find Elsa still incredibly weak. Most of the guests that had come to Arendelle for Elsa's coronation had left early in the morning. Except for Hans. The Prince remained in the castle, to Anna's dismay. At first she thought he liked her sister. But Elsa had already stated she had no interest in having a family at the moment. Now Hans was just an extra body Anna had to worry about, the Prince seemed to adore the Queen which caused Anna to grow nervous whenever he came into the room or whenever they met in the castle halls.

"Elsa?" Anna spoke softly sitting on the edge of her sisters bed. "Elsa please don't tell me to leave I love you and I'm so worried for you please let me stay here. I want to take care of you." Anna reached for her sisters hand. "You're cold." she said shocked pulling away. Feeling her sisters forehead. "You're freezing!" she stated again in surprise.

Nobody else was in the room at the moment. So taking a deep breath Elsa starting explaining things to Anna, exactly why she was so cold all the time. "When I was little I hurt you. Mother and father were afraid I would do something like that to you again. They promised I could come out once I had better control over it. But that never happened, when they left I was learning how to control them better. I was still nervous but I thought I was close, I thought that with a few more weeks I could finally open that door, but upon hearing they died it devastated me and I lost control again. When you came to me that night. I wanted nothing more than to be with you. But I couldn't, I couldn't risk hurting you." Elsa looked sadly at her sister. "I couldn't risk losing the only other family member I had left. In case one day, I learned to control them again."

"Elsa what are you talking about?" Anna asked nervously almost convinced her sister was going crazy. "Control what? Elsa? are you feeling okay?"

"This." Elsa spoke as Little flurries raced around the room. Anna looked up with tears in her eyes. She moved to hug her sister tightly. "You don't have to be afraid Elsa, we can fix this together. I will help you control this. All these years I thought I had done something wrong. All these years and you tell me this now? Why?" Elsa asked.

"Because I might die, and I wanted you to know. I wanted you to know more than anything that me shutting you out was never your fault. I should've told you sooner, I spent hours coming up with ways I could let you know it wasn't your fault. But they all seemed like excuses and I couldn't manage to muster up the courage to tell you... You have to know, if I die today you had to know."

Anna pulled a shocked face as she stared at her sister. "Elsa you're not going to die. Look at how good you're doing! Last night you could barely speak."

"I know Anna." Elsa sighed heavily. "But I feel so weak, and physically drained. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold on like this. They said nothing's wrong but I feel so weak, I want to sleep but I'm afraid I might not wake up again."

Anna closed her eyes. "I can't lose you Elsa, you're all I have. I don't want to be alone." Anna's voice shook as she tried to hold back tears. "It seems we're finally going to be together again and then... Then if you die we're going to be ripped away from each other again." Anna choked back tears.

"I promise you I'm not going anywhere for now hopefully ill get better so that you're going to be stuck with me for a long long time." Elsa smiled trying to sound joyful. But her weakness was still taking over and she felt drained. Just as Elsa finished speaking Hans came through the door with two steaming hot cups of tea.

"Good morning you two." He spoke in a low tone Handing one cup to Anna and the other to Elsa.

"You know we have people for this." Anna spoke in a rude tone trying to get the man to leave. "Why wouldn't you ask one of them to do it, you grew up In a castle."

"Yes, but I also have twelve older brother and our staff is always busy. If I wanted something done sooner I learned to do it myself and I was headed here anyways I thought I'd bring it to you." Anna glared and put the teacup on Elsa bedside table. Looking at Hans as he stared at the two of them.

"Can I help you?" Anna asked when the Prince didn't leave a look of displeasure remained on her face.

"How is she doing? She doesn't look so good." Hans stated looking towards the weakened Elsa.

"I don't know Hans!" Anna shouted I'm and outraged tone. "The doctors haven't come around to see her yet. Why do you care so much anyways, it's not like you're her family."

"I was with her when it happened Anna, if I can help in anyway I will." Hans lied. "She's the Queen of Arendelle, the people need her as their ruler, you're too young."

Anna breathed out frustrated. As the doctors came in to see Elsa. "Your majesty, how are you feeling?" one of them asked walking over to Elsa. The Queen was sitting upright, although she was still incredibly pale. "Still quite exhausted and weak. I feel drained, and my head." Elsa put a hand to her head and let the last bit of tea in the cup drop to the floor. Laying back down in bed she mumbled softly about being in pain and then closed her eyes and became unresponsive.

"She's still breathing, her heart rate seems normal." one of the doctors spoke to the other who was beside Elsa trying to comfort her sobbing younger sister, physically having to start to pull Anna away from Elsa so the other doctor could get a better look at her and start treatment as necessary.

"Elsa... Elsa no you promised me you were gonna get better! You said you weren't going to die!" Anna sobbed screaming so much two of the guards came in to check if everything was alright.

"Shhh, Anna, Princess Anna your sister is only sleeping. She's going to be alright. We just have to find out why this has been happening to her. Right now all her vitals are stable, as far as we know this is temporary and the only health concerns are her exhaustion and pain, which when we know what the causes are is manageable."

"Elsa." Anna spoke softly pulling pulled away from the doctors. She sat right on the edge of her sisters bed as soon as the doctors left the girls alone again. "Please wake up soon. I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you. If you die...if you die I don't know how I'll be able to live with myself... We just." Anna began crying. "We just started speaking again, I don't want to loose you." After a few hours Anna left and let her sister sleep in peace. The doctors came in and out of Elsa's room checking on her and making sure she was doing alright.


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

Elsa hadn't been very coherent in the passing days. She'd forget where she was on occasion or who she was. Sometimes she would moan and cry in pain. Choking on her words and letting tears fall freely down her cheeks. The princess had been very adamant about having doctors around or on call at all times. She rarely left Elsa alone and if she did it wasn't for very long.

One afternoon Anna was called into a meeting. Elsa had just fallen asleep so the princess snuck away careful not to wake her sleepy sister. Anna took one last look at the queen as she crept away from Elsa's bedside. She seemed so tiny and pale huddled up in a sea of blankets and pillows. The Princess closed her eyes and cried a few moments before putting on a brave face, wiping her tears and quietly shutting the bedroom doors as she walked into the castle halls.

It was when the Princess left for the courtroom that Prince Hans walked right into the sleeping Queens room carrying food and a small cup on a tray. When he entered he pulled a vial out and emptied it into the cup. Continuing to wake the sleeping girl. "Good morning Your Majesty." he spoke in a soft tone.

Elsa weakly opened her eyes, her vision blurring at first. "Who... who are you?" she asked staring up at the red haired man.

"Prince Hans, Your Majesty." he nodded handing her the cup. She weakly took it with a trembling hand and shakily brought it to her lips. "I thought you could use something to drink, I've brought some food if you're up for eating anything." Hans quickly left as the Queen finished drinking the tea he had laced with poison. He could hear Elsa crying bitterly from the initial pain it caused.

Anna was notified as soon as the Queens cries were heard by the staff. "Elsa!" Anna burst through the open doors watching three doctors as the loomed over the queen. Trying to help her. Anna felt her heart break, hearing the terrified crying of her sister watching as Elsa slowly closed her eyes again moaning of severe pain and finally passing out into a world of darkness.

"Anna, can I speak to you?" the eldest doctor asked guiding the princess outside the Queen bedchambers. "Anna Elsa isn't doing too well. She is in a terrible amount of pain and I'm not sure how she is going to handle the next few days." the doctor paused. "It's getting worse Anna... I'm sorry."

Hans heard the news as he came up behind her. "You're sister okay?" he asked.

"What do you think?!" Anna snapped back at him angered at the idiotic question. "She's obviously in pain! She's dying! Hans! She's dying and I have to somehow learn to accept that. Why don't you just go back home!"

"Arendelle needs a little help until Queen Elsa gets back on her feet. Besides I have twelve older brothers back in the southern isles they'll be fine at home without me." The Prince assured. Anna gave him a glare she despised his presence. The Princess turned on her heels and headed into her sisters room. Taking the Queens hand. "Please be okay Elsa." Anna wept as her sister breathed softly. "Don't go."

Hours passed as Elsa drifted in and out of consciousness. She became delirious at times, asking for people Anna never heard of. She would tell Anna stories, none of which made any sense as they were all about the dangerous adventures she went on. But the Princess nodded and smiled at the Queens stories.

Two days went by and Anna never left her sisters side. Elsa seemed to be growing a little stronger and began waking for longer periods of time. "Who are you?" Elsa asked slightly frightened by the girl who was so close to her. The question startled Anna, she felt forgotten and alone but assured herself it was only Elsa's illness causing her to forget.

"I'm Anna, your sister." Anna spoke sadly.

"Oh." Elsa spoke sadly. "Do we get along?" The queen asked.

"Yes, Elsa you and I get along very well and we love each other very very much." Anna smiled and laughed lightly.

"Oh! where is Mama and Papa?" she questioned.

Anna closed her eyes, she couldn't bear to break her sisters heart and if she really was dying Anna had no intentions of making her feel worse before her final moments. "On  
A trip they'll be back in a few weeks." Anna responded almost in tears over her sisters memories, she had forgotten her. Elsa had not known  
who she was, she had to be reminded of who Anna was, Elsa was unable to even recognize her sister.

"Are you okay? Why are you crying?" The Queen questioned lying  
down whimpering in pain for a while.

"I just miss them that's all they've been gone a while. That's all."

Elsa gave Anna a sympathetic smile and began choking. Anna sat her up and she vomited red blood and fluids all over the blankets. The Princess screamed for someone as she sat behind Elsa holding her platinum hair and rubbing her back. "Shhh shhh shhh you're okay Els... You're okay." Anna assured as a maid and doctor came in the room. The maid took the soiled linens and left quickly leaving Anna and the Queen alone with Elsa's doctor, she assessed her illness. Another maid came in with some water and new blankets seconds later leaving them on the end of the queens bed.

The Doctor helped Elsa lie down and made sure she had some water. She took the Queens pulse and assessed her breathing rate, gave Elsa something for her pain and took Anna out of the room.

"Anna sweetheart." The doctor looked at her with sympathy. "Be prepared okay?" she nodded. "Now Go, be with her, stay with her... Comfort her I'm afraid it's not looking good... Stay by her side Anna... There's usually a calm before a storm and these coming hours may be Elsa's. She seems to be more alert, but her mental state and the vomiting are major concerns we just aren't advanced enough to treat,

"How much longer?" Anna questioned in tears. "How much longer do I have to be with Elsa?"

"It could anywhere from twelve hours to two days. I'm so sorry Anna, let me know if there's anything I can do to make Elsa more comfortable and if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask."

Anna tried to keep from crying. But  
She couldn't help it as she entered the room and moved towards Elsa. "Anna come sleep." Elsa said softly in a scratchy voice. Anna nodded and laid by her sister.

"You promised me you weren't going to die." Anna sobbed. "You... You said I'd be stuck with you for a long time." The Princess cuddled closely with her sister. "Please... Please don't leave me."

When morning came Anna woke up she saw that Elsa was still asleep she wondered if her sister was still alive Anna moved to try and get away so that she could get a better look if Elsa was breathing or not. "No Anna don't move." Elsa said sleepily. "stay with me." No poison had been in her system for three days and the previous night she had just vomited any remnants the poison left in her stomach. But it had also caused severe damage to her body.

"Feeling better?" Anna questioned. "I don't understand last night the doctors said I should be prepared for you... For you to die." Anna looked at her sister "I just... I can't be hurt again Elsa... Please don't get worse again. It's so painful to see you endure sure horrors."

"Oh Anna it will be okay. If I die... You're going to be just fine." Elsa assured. "I'm sorry about last night when I didn't know who you were... It's just this illness Anna you know I'd never forget you, you know that I love you very very much. I do remember you just sometimes..."

"Elsa, you're crying for me to go find people that don't exist, you didn't know who I was and you told me all these stories about crazy adventures you went on..."

Elsa sighed she coughed again and Anna shot up with a look of worry. "Anna, you need to stop being so concerned... I just need you to be with me. I don't think I have much time and you're the only family I have left."

"I know." Anna replied in a small voice. "That's why I'm so afraid of losing you. You're the only person left in the world that I have Elsa... You can't die." Anna paused. "They call it the calm before the storm. Often when somebody is sick, they start to feel really good before they die... The doctors." Anna sobbed taking a few breaths. "The doctors think this is yours." Anna continued crying and The Queen brought her younger sister close to her.

"Shhh shhh shhh Anna everything going to be okay I've got you."

Hans had been sitting around, Elsa's last dose of poison had been three days ago and he noticed Elsa had been growing stronger In the few days the poison worked its way out of her system. Since he had chosen a poison which had to be constantly administered to weaken and eventually cause death he would have to get another dose into her soon if he wished for her to continue towards a downward spiral into death.


	3. A Tragic Day In Arendelle

Hans had been walking around trying to figure out exactly how he would get Elsa to consume the vial of poison. He knew the Queen was slowly getting better and since Anna was around her all the time, there was really no way of getting close to Elsa. He went into the kitchens told the ladies he was looking for food, a few hurried around him cooking and preparing food. "Please take whatever you'd like, if you'd rather have something else let us know." one spoke quickly twirling around him her hands full of food and ingredients. As soon as they lady preparing Elsa's tray of food turned their back he poured three days worth of the poison into the cup of tea placed on The Queens silver lunch tray.

"Can I help you, don't see anything you like. I can make something for you" she suggested. "Before I take this up to the Queen and her sister?"

"No, no, It's fine really." he grabbed a small piece of bread off a plate. "This will be fine, I'll let you know if theres something else you can do for me." He spoke smugly and walked out of the castle kitchens.

* * *

Elsa laughed as the lady brought up the tray of food. "I'm feeling so much better Anna." the Queen smiled hugging her sister tightly. The Princess held Elsa close smiling happily in response "I'm happy you're feeling better, it so much nicer seeing you in good spirits. I just hate to see you so miserable."

Elsa looked at the steaming tea and other foods on the tray. Fruit, little sandwiches, cookies, and a small bowl of soup. Anna took the cookies. "I think it's probably wise for you to stick to the soup. You haven't eaten much in the last few days. The sugar might upset your stomach." Anna suggested, Elsa gave a small nod In agreement and took the small dish of soup and eating it slowly. Anna sat by her, eating one of the tiny sandwiches. "This is nice, I mean... I'm spending so much time with you. I've really missed you Elsa. All those years and finally I get to be with you again."

"Well, as soon as I'm better I promise we will go do something fun." The Queen set the bowl of soup aside. Nearly half finished. "I'm not too hungry anymore." Elsa told her sister. The Princess nodded and took the tray putting it down by the door for one of the castles servants to pick up later.

"How are you feeling now?" Anna questioned. "better or worse now that you've eaten something?" The Princess finished sounding quite worried. "You're stomach doesn't hurt does it? What about a headache? Does your head hurt?" Anna questioned quickly in a worried tone she put her hand against Elsa's forehead.

Elsa gave her a small smile and took her sisters hand squeezing it tightly. "Don't worry about me Anna, please stop worrying so much. Okay? I'm going to be just fine." Elsa smiled "I promise that nothing will separate us this time."

* * *

Hans had found out that the Queen had not had any of the tea he poisoned earlier. Frustrated he walked into his room and pulled out a few more vials of serum he was using to weaken the Queen.

He had about six vials of the poison left, if he continued giving her small doses it would continue to make her grow weak. But he knew a more concentrated does, at lease three vials would kill her.

He pondered the thought of how he could get Elsa to ingest to the poison. Pacing back and forth across the length of his room he thought and thought until an idea came to mind. He would simply have to poison everything he possibly could in order to ensure the Queen got her dose of the deadly poison.

* * *

Anna smiled brightly and hugged her sister as she helped the Queen to her feet. She slowly walked Elsa over a few steps towards the window seat. Elsa stumbled around clinging to her sister but able to slowly walk with Anna's support.

"I'm relieved you're getting better, I'm so worried." Anna smiled sitting down beside her sister on the window seat. "I know I might lose you." The Princess spoke in a concerned voice.

Elsa gave Anna a small smile. "I told you that I would be just fine. You won't lose me Anna I am getting better now you know. I'm sure it was just some sort of fever."

"What about that thing. The calm before the storm, you get better before you die... What about that Elsa."

The Queen gave her younger sister a sympathetic look. "Anna." Elsa paused. "I feel good, I've had doctors checking in on me every hour. I have you... and I'm going to be just fine. I won't die Anna I'm here for you." Elsa in a reassuring tone. "I'm here for you." she repeated smiling softly. "and I will be for a long time. Please don't be so worried, you and I will be together for a long time. You're my little sister and I'm not going to let you be alone anymore, you mean the world to me Anna and I regret shutting you out all those years."

Anna smiled and hugged the Queen tightly, before long the two girls fell asleep. Curled up against each other on the seat beneath Elsa's window. Warmed by the presence of the sun shining in through the windows. Both girls smiling in their sleep as the were tightly nestled against each other.

* * *

Hans walked into the kitchens once more, his past attempts to poison the Queen had all failed. He had decided to try once more to poison the Regal Queens tea. Lacing it with the vials of poison. When the kitchen staff turned their backs to him. It wasn't hard as the staff were busting and hustling about busy with their cooking and baking for the day.

"Prince Hans, that tray is for the Queen. But I can get you something else if you like. Anything you want just name it." the young girl smiled brightly. She grabbed the tray as another lady put the finishing touches on the Queens breakfast tray.

"Oh, no no no... I was just checking on things for Elsa, she was wondering when breakfast would be coming up." Hans lied giving the young girl a nice smile.

"Oh well, help yourself to anything else if you change your mind." the bouncy young lady, almost a child carried the tray out of the kitchen and out to Elsa's room.

The young girl brought the tray into Elsa's room and found the sisters both smiling, curled up against each other. Someone had told her the sisters had been like this since last night and nobody was to disturb the seemingly happy girls. The girl left the tray on Elsa's bed and went over to the two royals.

"Your Majesties, I've brought The Queens breakfast up. Princess Anna darling somebody will bring up what you've requested soon. It's almost finished being prepared." The young girl then curtseyed slightly and bounced out of the room. Her hair flowing behind her. She was the youngest lady on the staff a daughter of one of the eldest ladies one who had been working in Arendelle castle since before Anna and Elsa were born.

Elsa yawned and stretched out her arms pushing Anna playfully in attempt to wake her up. "Hmhn" Anna moaned swatting the air. "Five more minutes Elsa."

The Queen laughed and shoved her again. "Wake up sleepy!" Elsa spoke in a happy tone. "Come on its time to get up. After breakfast maybe I'll be strong enough to go outside!" The Queen seemed cheerful as she spoke. Soon Anna was awake and she brought over the tray of food to her sister handing her the cup of tea. Elsa gripped the warm cup between two hands and breathed in the berry scent of the steaming drink. Anna took a strawberry from a dish and popped it in her mouth. "I'll see if your doctors think its wise to go outside." Anna jumped off the window seat in excitement. "I'll be right back Elsa! Don't move!" Anna warned running out the bedroom door her messy hair and wrinkled clothes swirling behind her as she ran.

The Queen took a sip of warm tea and curled up in the corner finishing the steaming drink before her sister returned. "Elsa! Good news!" Anna smiled radiantly as she closed the Queens doors gently and walked over to her. "The doctors said as long as one of them comes with us I can take you outside!" Elsa didn't respond and Anna looked nervously at her sister. "Elsa?!"

"Somebody help us!" Anna screamed loudly.

"Elsa wake up wake up!" Anna screamed in tears trying to make her sister open her eyes. "Get up Elsa please please please!" Anna begged. A few men came in the room to see the Princess sobbing over her sister.

"Call for the doctor." One of them whispered quietly to the other.

Anna shook her sister violently again. "Elsa please don't leave me here all alone. You promised you promised." Anna screamed loudly sobbing. She clutched her sister tightly,pushing hair from the Queens pale face. "Please don't die Elsa..." Anna sniffled wiping her nose on her sleeve. "Please Elsa? You said you wouldn't let me be alone anymore." The Queens room grew colder, snow hung about in the air, ice crept out from the floor underneath the Queen and her sister. Anna was clutching tightly onto the Queen letting tears run down her face. She had been crying so loudly that she had not heard the doctors enter the room. One of them knelt down beside her and took her hands, the princess' eyes were red and teary.

"Come on Anna, we will take care of your sister. Come on let's go." She helped the disoriented Princess to her feet and over to a chair. "You can stay, but you sit right here alright?" She gave Anna a blanket. "You don't worry about a thing Anna, Elsa will be just fine. Okay?"

Anna nodded a small yes, and rubbed her eyes harshly. She watched the doctors work on her sister pouring vials of medicine down her throat. One of them had placed a cold cloth on the queens forehead. After watching for what seemed to be an eternity yet in reality was only hours, the princess fell asleep.

"We may have bought her some more time, but it doesn't look too good." One of the doctors whispered to the other, trying to ensure the sleepy princess didn't wake up and overhear them.

"How do we tell Princess Anna, she's going to be devastated." He sighed. "How much longer do you think the Queen has?"

The other doctor looked at him sadly. "It's bad, I'm doubtful that Elsa will survive the night."

Anna awoke from her sleep. "What?" She said in a drowsy voice. Moving towards her sister "will she wake up?" Anna asked sadly noticing her sister completion was even more pale than normal.

Tears began forming in her eyes again, stinging as she tried to show strength and hold them back.

"Just tell me." Anna spoke lousy beginning to feel a painful tightness in her chest as the tears she so desperately tried to hold back began falling down her face.

"She should, but I can't tell you if she's going to be lucid or not. She might be delusional, it's common Anna, but we have done the best we can. We bought the two of you some time."

Elsa's doctor put a hand on Anna's shoulder. "We will be just outside if you need us. We won't go far."

Anna cried yet slid into bed with her sister. "Anna!" Elsa cried softly "Anna is that you?"

"Yes Elsa I'm right here, don't be afraid I'm not going anywhere." Anna spoke calmly in a forced voice of bravery, attempting to be strong to avoid frightening her sister.

"Anna I know I'm dying."

Anna coughed out sobbing. "I wish you weren't, I wish we were going to be forever for a long time. So I wouldn't be alone anymore." The princess cried violently having to try so hard to even speak.

"Anna, you will make a beautiful Queen someday, I know you will."

Anna smiled softly. "Thank you." The Princess lowered her head trying to hold back tears as she watched her dying sister grow weaker. "I'll miss you." Anna said crying

"I'll miss you too." Elsa breathed out. "I love you little sister."

"I love you too, Elsa."

Elsa's breathing grew shallow, and the room was freezing cold, frost creeping up the walls and windows The doctors had told Anna there was nothing that could be done for Elsa. The Princess sat with her sisters head in her lap. The Queens long platinum hair was unbraided and Anna ran her hands through it trying to calm her sister. She had placed a cold cloth on her sisters forehead.,

The Queen coughed violently, Anna wiped red blood from her sisters mouth. "I'm so sorry we couldn't do anything Elsa." Anna wept bitterly biting her lip hard trying to hold back tears. "You're my family and I should've fought harder for you." The Princess heard the Queens breaths grow more unsteady every second. "Please don't go." Anna cried in a desperate voice, reaching for her sisters cold hand she clutched it tightly. "Don't leave me, Elsa... Don't leave me." Anna looked down at the Queen her eyes were closed and she heard Elsa whimpering in pain. At one point the Queen screamed and squeezed her sisters hand tighter and attempted calming her.

Anna drew in a deep breath there was a lump in her throat her body felt void of all energy. She was empty; she knew that her sister was dying. Anna choked back tears as Elsa's whimpering stopped and the only sounds that could be heard were the Queens soft, slow unsteady breaths.

Until there was silence, the ice receded from the walls and windows and the Queens room grew warmer.

"No! No Elsa!" Anna let out an agonizing scream. "No! Please, please don't die." The Princess choked out. "Don't die! Don't die!" Anna screamed shaking her sister. She cried into Elsa's hair holding the Queen tightly. "No! No! No Elsa." Anna choked. "Please don't die! Don't leave me." The Sobbing Princess was met by a few of the doctors and castle staff. She clutched her sister tightly.

"Come on Sweetheart." One of the eldest ladies put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's bring you to your room. Princess Anna you should rest."

"No!" Anna screamed refusing to leave her sister. "No! Let me stay!" She screamed. "Elsa!" Anna let out an heartbreaking, ear-shattering scream. The Princess was soon taken by the arms and dragged away from Elsa. She fought the figure but they were much stronger. "Elsa!" Anna cried out again a scream just as heart-wrenching as the last. "Elsa!" she screamed in tears. "Please." Anna sobbed growing a little quieter "please no... please." The Princess fell limp and collapsed in tears. The man holding her supported her weight and brought her into her room. Anna was unconscious and didn't wake Until morning.

"Elsa's gone isn't she?" Anna asked as a lady came into her room with breakfast. Her heart felt heavy as she looked down into her lap, near tears her eyes beginning to water and sting.

"Yes Princess Anna, she's gone; I'm very sorry. I'll be here if you need me. Just let us know what you need"

Anna nodded and began to cry again. "Now what do I do... I... I'm all a...a...alone." Anna's breathing hitched she coughed violently and choked back tears. "El...Els...Elsa's g...g..g...gone n...n...now."

"Oh my dear Princess." the elder lady walked closer to the sobbing girl. "She loved you... You know she loved you."

Anna wouldn't stop crying. Her pain only grew worse as time progressed. "She's really gone." Anna sobbed. "I... I.. Won't hear her voice again. I won't here her laugh again." Anna said in a teary voice. "She was my family, the last member of my family left alive." Anna paused for a long time trying to hold back tears and stop herself from crying hysterically. "Now... Now I have nobody... It's... It's just me."

Anna closed her eyes. "and I know she's not just behind her door anymore, shutting the world out... I know she's gone... And I know that no matter how long I wait by her door to see her, she won't ever come out." Anna let tears run down her face. "I know that no matter how many times I knock on that door she won't answer and I won't hear her voice."

The Princess wiped tears from her eyes. "I can't believe she's really gone." Anna looked around the room, sitting on her bookshelf at the very top collecting dust were the dolls she had that resembled her and her sister. "She's not coming back... She's gone."

The lady took Anna's hand. "Oh Princess Anna, I'm truly very sorry... We're going to try and help you alright?" The kind woman sat by Anna for a while and listened to her talk and cry. She helped the Princess get out of bed and into a nice dress.

She slowly guided Anna down the quiet halls, almost everything seemed melancholy. The sky was a dreary grey, there was barely any light shining in the windows and the castle seemed to be colored in with dull shades of black and grey. The Princess entered the Royal courtroom and saw a few people seated around the table. Everyone stood as she entered the room.

"There are a few things to be taken care of Princess, please take a seat."

One of them stood up and spoke but Anna had no idea who it was she just looked down at her feet and continued to cry.


	4. The Day Of The Queen

The Day of The Queen

* * *

"It is with heavy hearts we must announce to the Royal Court that Arendelle has faced a tragic loss, Princess Anna has lost her sister. Queen Elsa grew very ill and has since will be a ceremony for the Queen in two days."

Anna refused to look up she nodded and continued crying softly. The room felt unusually cold and dreary without her sisters presence. She knew Elsa wasn't in her room anymore, locked away behind the bedroom door. Elsa was gone, she had died, and Anna knew shed never celebrate another birthday or holiday with her older sister again. Anna spaced out thinking of all the things she would never experience with Elsa. Hardly paying any attention to the speakers at the meeting.

"Until the princess comes of age the royal court will be re-instated into power just as before Queen Elsa's coronation."

Anna got up as soon as the meeting was over. She hated every second of it, it only reminded her or the pain and suffering she endured when she realized Elsa was gone. The Princess ran into her room locking the doors. She sat in the corner of the room hugging her knees, sobbing violently. Minutes passed until someone knocked on the door but the princess didn't hear it over her violent tears. Another knock came and then a voice. "Princess Anna." but she didn't bother to answer. Anna stayed curled up in her corner, grieving the loss of her sister.

"Princess Anna, please open the door. " A voice called a second time.

Anna ignored them again her heart wrenching sobbing grew louder. Her eyes grew red and puffy, tear stains lined her cheeks and she began growing dehydrated. After begging and pleading with the young girl to open the door. She finally gave up and had one of the guards unlock it. Several women came into Anna's room and picked the sobbing princess up.

"Shhh Princess Anna its going to be alright." one of them spoke softly guiding her into bed. "Get some sleep dear."

"Elsa..." Anna cries choking back tears. "My sister... My family.." she sobbed. "I'm all alone..." the young girl coughed breathlessly. "I... I... Want her... B...back." the Princess' crying grew louder and more agonized every minute.

"Elsa was so sick Anna, she was in such terrible pain. You never left her side, you did everything right."

Anna continued with her hysterics. "If I had...she... She'd be here...wi...with m...m..me."

"Please get some rest Princess Anna."

"I...w..want...my...my...sister."

The lady closed her eyes in defeat and blew out the candles next to Anna's bedside. She covered the princess with warm blankets and quietly shut the door. Anna's agonized crying eventually grew softer as time went on.

The Princess woke up in the morning and rubbed her eyes. She felt heartbroken over the recent loss of her sister. Slowly forcing herself out of bed Anna got up and slowly stumbled to the wardrobe to get changed. Today she felt even more alone. It was the first full day she would wake up and face without her sister alive. The ceremony for Elsa was tomorrow and Anna knew she would have to speak. She gave a eulogy for her parents, and now she would have to write one for her sister.

* * *

"Elsa and I were very close." Anna spoke through tears. "She wasn't just my sister." the princess paused wiping tears from her eyes. "She was my best friend, I loved her so much and I just can't believe she's gone now." Anna stumbled through her words crying through most of her speech. "I just... I wished I could've been with her longer. I... I wish she was here to celebrate birthdays and christmases with me." Anna sniffled. "She was so kindhearted and beautiful. I miss her more every second." Anna coughed out violent tears. "I love her so much." the princess let tears fall freely. "I know If she had the chance to be your Queen you would've loved her too." Anna stepped down and walked back to her seat. Staring up at her sisters lifeless form, elegantly laid in the center of the room. The sleeping Queen looked so peaceful In her state of death.

The choir started to sing another song, Anna kept her eyes locked on her sister tears clouded her vision. Once the final verse was sung and the first half of the ceremonies concluded people began leaving the little church the same one Elsa had her Coronation Day ceremony in just weeks before. Once the room was cleared Anna walked up to her sister. "Goodbye Elsa." she spoke softly. "I love you. I miss you already." Anna sobbed. She kept her hands away from Elsa, the last time she touched her sister, the Queen had been alive.

"Princess, it's time to go." a woman's voice spoke softly. She put a hand on Anna's shoulder and took one of her hands guiding her to the site her parents were buried. Anna stood by a third gravestone. She watched her sister being lowered into the ground. The Princess whimpered and clutched her hands near her chest. A few more words were said then flowers were placed one by one and the ceremonies concluded. Slowly the people of Arendelle left in silence but the young princess remained at her family's gravesite. Anna leaned against the stone for support and let out agonized sobs. "You promised me we'd be together a long time. Elsa, you promised me..." Anna sobbed. "You promised me you wouldn't die, you said you'd be okay." she sniffled "We were finally together again." Anna pushed herself back up and looked down where her sisters body now lay buried underground. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you Elsa... I should've done something I... I...  
I should've tried harder." Anna sobbed.

Anna wiped tears from her eyes until she could not bear the pain of losing Elsa any longerThe Princess ran off into the night as far as she could until she could no longer run. Anna collapsed onto the ground out of breath and curled up. Her throat was sore and scratchy from all her heavy sobbing. She sniffled and pulled her cloak around her as a light rain began falling from the sky. The Princess didn't care her tiny form grew cold and soaking wet. She curled up tighter and shut her eyes tightly falling asleep out in the soaking ran.

A blonde haired man came by riding on a sleigh. He stopped at once upon seeing the seemingly dead figure curled up in fetal position soaking in rainwater. He couldn't just leave her there, there was still a chance she could be alive. The man got out of his sleigh and walked over to the curled up girl, Slowly turning her over the man found that the young girl was still alive. Hurrying her back into the sled with him he held the sleepy girl close to his body hoping some of the heat would help her He quickly set off towards his small cabin home.

He picked the princess up and carried her inside starting a fire and taking off the girls soaking wet cloak wrapping her in blankets. He set her on the bed and ensured she was comfortable. Proceeding to boil a kettle of water for tea he hung the metal pot over the fire and put in a few herbs, mint leaves and some  
Berries. The man then returned to the Princess and sat in a chair near her making sure she was okay.

Around midnight she began moving around. Anna woke up slowly to see a man looking back at her.

"I uh... Found you outside in the rain... Brought you inside to make sure you're okay." he scratched the back of his head. "I made you some hot tea, thought you might like something to warm up."

Anna looked around the room confused, Her cloak was hanging up near the fire drying in the warmth of its heat. Then she remembered that she had run away after her sisters funeral ceremony the previous night. "You okay Miss?" he asked wondering if she had heard him.

"I'm okay." Anna replied in a dreary tone. She curiously looked around the Blonde mans cabin, it was small. Yet very quaint, Anna curled up in the blankets and shivered slightly.

"It's supposed to rain for a few days. I can take you back home when it calms but it looks like that won't be for a while. You best get some rest... Uh... Miss..."

"Anna." the princess said calmly sitting up in bed she noticed most of her clothes were wet.

"I found some dry clothes for you... They're probably a little big, but it will be warmer. I'll let you're other clothes dry out overnight."

"Whats your name?" Anna questioned.

"Kristoff, I live up in the mountains harvesting Ice."

Anna looked down sadly and sighed. It seemed everything reminded her of her sister. "Thank you Kristoff " Anna spoke quietly taking the clothes from his hands. This man obviously had no idea she was the Princess.

"I'll go into the other room so you can change." He nodded. "you can hang your other clothes up by your cloak when you're finished changing." Anna nodded then waited until Kristoff left to strip out of her cold wet dress and into the much more comfortably dry clothes she had been given.

"What were you doing out in the rain?" Kristoff asked coming back into the room after a few minutes.

Anna looked down at her feet. "I ran away." she said solemnly.

"don't you think your family will be worried about you?" Kristoff asked.

Anna shook her head, she tried to hide her agony. Her parents were dead and now so was her sister. She had only spent about a week with Elsa, since their separation and she missed those days more than anything. "No, thy won't be worried about me." Anna spoke softly. "I... I live alone. I was running from wolves." she lied.

* * *

i forgot how heartbreaking this story was, I hope you've enjoyed it so far and that you'll leave a review! 3


End file.
